Prequel Collision
by alexisglo
Summary: Seorang pria dari dimensi lain dapat mengubah hidup Hanbin yang paling menyedihkan menjadi paling sempurna. [ikon; doubleb/bobbin, junhwan]


_a prompt from shirtlesslion_

* * *

 **Prequel Collision**

 **1**

Hanbin tertawa pada apa yang diucapkan Jinhwan, salah satu teman sekelasnya yang saat ini sedang membuat komentar konyol pada sebuah sinema roman bodoh di televisi. Hanbin tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang ada di televisi sekarang ini, ia tidak begitu menyukai roman. Hih, paling tidak suka.

Hanbin dan Jinhwan duduk di sofa, sungguh nyaman, dua gelas coklat panas ada di sebuah _coffee table_ di hadapan mereka.

Gerimis membuat Hanbin tidak mau pulang, lagipula ia malas berada di rumah bila hanya dipertemukan dengan sang kakak lagi dan lagi. Hanbin dan sang kakak tidak begitu akrab, selera dalam apa pun yang amat berbeda membuat mereka saling menjauh bukannya dipersatukan.

Hanbin cenderung individual, lebih senang sendirian di kamar, tidak memiliki teman banyak. Sedangkan sang kakak amat bertolak belakang. Senang keramaian, berkumpul dengan banyak orang, dan itu artinya hal yang paling sering dilakukannya adalah pesta.

"Aku sepertinya bisa mendengar bising musik dari rumahmu." Jinhwan berkata begitu, ia melupakan siaran sinema di televisi sejenak, tapi pandangannya tetap mengarah ke layar kaca tersebut. "Sepertinya malam ini yang paling gila."

"Kakakku memang gila." Hanbin mengernyit, memikirkan kalau sepertinya malam ini ia tidak bisa pulang ke rumah karena sang kakak. Lagi. _God_ , Hanbin merasa amat bersalah pada Jinhwan. Sudah berapa kali Hanbin menginap di rumah temannya ini di minggu ini? Keempat kalinya? "Maaf, aku ... sepertinya ..."

" _It's totally fine_ , Hanbin. Lagi pula orang tuaku juga sedang tidak ada."

Dan, ya, mereka ini berada di situasi yang sama. Lahir di sebuah keluarga yang dilimpahi harta nan kurang kasih sayang dari keluarga itu. Kedua orang tua sama-sama terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri untuk mengawasi apa yang anak remaja mereka lakukan. Keluarga Hanbin dan Jinhwan adalah contohnya.

"Kenapa hidup kita menyedihkan begini?" Hanbin mengerang, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya lebih nyaman di sofa. _Oooh_ , sofa di rumah Jinhwan memang terbaik.

" _Gosh_ , kalau saja hidupku seperti dalam sinema ini, satu pria bisa mengubah hidup paling menyedihkan menjadi paling _sempurna_."

Hanbin menoleh pada Jinhwan, berucap, "Siapa tahu akhir dari kisahnya menyedihkan."

" _Nope_ , akhirnya tidak menyedihkan. Aku sudah menontonnya tiga kali."

"Oh."

"Bukannya kau juga pernah menonton sinema ini? Kaubilang sinema ini sinema terbaik yang pernah ada!"

Hanbin memekik histeris, "Kapan aku pernah berkata begitu?!" ia menatap Jinhwan ngeri. Tidak mungkin Hanbin menyukai sinema roman.

"Uhm ..., beberapa tahun yang lalu?" Jinhwan tersenyum lebar ketika Hanbin masih saja mengernyitkan keningnya. "Waktu kau masih menyukai _boybands_ dan mengoleksi novel—"

Hanbin mengerang keras, membuat Jinhwan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hanbin paling tidak ingin diingatkan pada masa-masa dulu di mana ia amat terobsesi dengan _boybands_ dan para anggotanya yang amat tampan. Dulu, Hanbin sering mengkhayalkan bagaimana salah satu di antara mereka menjadi kekasihnya, atau pangeran di negeri dongengnya. Ugh. Tidak. Hentikan. Hanbin tidak ingin mengingat masa-masa menggelikan itu.

" _Stop it!_ Kau tahu kan kalau aku ingin melupakan hal itu."

" _Well_ , _yeah_ , _bye-bye middle school, and welcome to hell_." Neraka yang dimaksud Jinhwan adalah universitas mereka sendiri. Sudah berada di tingkat kedua tapi Jinhwan merasa ia masih belum mencapai apa pun dalam kehidupan universitasnya.

"Kau juga memiliki masa lalu yang memalukan." Ujar Hanbin, ia tersenyum kecil. "Aku masih ingat saat kau berada di kelas—"

Bel rumah berbunyi.

Hanbin dan Jinhwan diam sesaat, kemudian bel berbunyi lagi. "Kau memesan pizza?" tanya Hanbin.

"Ti ... dak. Aku tidak ... memesan pizza." Jinhwan menggigit bibirnya, ia memang mudah panik bila ada hal-hal seperti ini. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu sering menonton film mengenai pembunuh berantai.

Kemudian hujan semakin deras. Ada gemuruh guntur. Belnya berbunyi lagi, kali ini berkali-kali sangat cepat. Suasananya tiba-tiba saja jadi dramatis, Jinhwan pun duduk mendekat pada Hanbin spontan. "Hanbin, kau yang buka pintunya." Gumam Jinhwan yang menggigiti ibu jarinya. Ia terlihat amat ketakutan. Dari mereka berdua, memang Jinhwan yang paling penakut. Jadi Hanbin pun mau tak mau bangkit dari duduk, ia berusaha untuk tidak membuat Jinhwan semakin merasa takut, sehingga Hanbin bersikap tenang dan tanpa basa-basi segera menghampiri pintu utama.

Hanbin menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, ia menggenggam kenop pintunya, membukanya, dan dihadapkan pada seorang pria terlihat sebayanya yang basah kuyup. Kemeja yang dikenakannya melekat ke kulit. Sepertinya ia memaksakan dirinya kemari dalam hujan dan berlari ... bila dilihat dari bagaimana pria itu kini berdiri di hadapan Hanbin dengan napas terengah.

Hanbin menatap pria itu kebingungan, ia juga separuh merasa takut, namun entah mengapa ia tidak merasa cemas setelah melihat tampilan pria tersebut. Sepertinya bukan orang buruk atau bagaimana. "Uhm—"

" _We should go._ " Pria itu tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Hanbin dan menariknya seolah ia mengajak Hanbin untuk pergi dari tempat. Interaksi ini tentu saja membuat Hanbin langsung berteriak histeris, kedua matanya terbelalak. Ia panik.

" _Aaaaahhh! Help!_ Jinhw _—_ " spontan pria itu mendorong Hanbin ke dinding di balik tubuhnya. _Ouch_. Punggung Hanbin terasa sakit ketika menghantam dinding tersebut, disudutkan. Pria tersebut juga membekap mulut Hanbin erat-erat, ia terlihat panik, sehingga tanpa sadar Hanbin juga ikut merasa panik dengannya, kini Hanbin hanya dapat mengerang dan menggeliat tidak keruan karena ingin melepaskan diri.

"Hanbin? _You okay ..._?" terdengar suara Jinhwan menggema dari dalam rumahnya, ia sepertinya masih berada di ruang televisi. Tidak repot-repot untuk memeriksa Hanbin.

Hanbin dan pria itu saling bertatapan, tangan Hanbin masih digenggam erat olehnya. Tanpa sadar napas Hanbin juga ikut memburu. Jantung Hanbin berdegup kencang. Oh, Tuhan, kaki Hanbin terasa amat lemas.

Satu tangan pria itu ada di dalam saku celana denimnya. Pikiran Hanbin melayang pada apa yang bisa berada di dalam saku itu ... pisau? Senjata api? Silet? Atau benda apa pun yang dapat mengancam hidup Hanbin?

Ia tidak ingin gegabah. Hanbin dapat merasakan kalau pria aneh itu sedang tidak main-main. Dirinya yang kini masih tersudutkan dan sulit untuk bahkan bergeliang. Pria itu akan mengeratkan genggamannya pada Hanbin bila Hanbin berusaha untuk bergerak. Dan kini kedua bahunya mulai terasa sakit karena ditekan terus-menerus ke dinding.

Pria menyeramkan tersebut mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hanbin, menatapnya amat serius, tidak ada lagi ketakutan dan rasa panik dalam sorot matanya.

Hanbin seharusnya tidak memikirkan hal ini tapi ... pria di hadapannya terlihat tampan hehehe _—what the fuck, Hanbin?! Fokus!_

 _Gosh, apa ini alasannya mengapa aku dulu pernah amat terobsesi dengan_ boybands _dan barisan pria tampan yang sesungguhnya_ cringy _? This is why I'm forever single ..._

Pria itu menjilat bibir keringnya, tiba-tiba merasa gelisah, ia mendesiskan, "Jawab temanmu; katakan kau baik-baik saja, tapi kalau kau membuka mulutmu dan berani macam-macam ..., aku akan membawamu pergi secara paksa." Pria itu dapat mendengar Hanbin menggumamkan ' _what the fuck_ ' secara amat tidak jelas karena mulutnya masih dibekap erat-erat. Tetapi ia tidak acuh, dan melanjutkan ucapannya, " _Behave_."

Ia pun perlahan menyingkirkan tangannya dari bibir Hanbin, mengawasinya penuh hati-hati, dan melihat bagaimana bibir Hanbin terbuka ragu-ragu.

Hanbin menutup kedua matanya erat sembari merengek dalam hatinya. _Fuck. He's so scared right now._ Kalau memang hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya di bumi ini, _then so be it_.

Setidaknya akhirnya Hanbin dapat sedikit berguna untuk seseorang, mungkin setelah ia mengorbankan diri seperti ini, dosa-dosanya akan terhapus. Jadi, mungkin pria itu membutuhkan uang? Dan ingin membawa Hanbin untuk diakhiri hidupnya, lalu diambil organ dalamnya ..., dijual kepada orang yang membutuhkan ...

Hanbin menelan ludahnya, _goodbye world, Mom, Dad, Junhoe-hyung, Jinhwan ..._

Akhirnya ragu-ragu Hanbin meneriakkan, " _Y-yeah_! _It's_ Junhoe-hyung!"

Jeda. Kemudian Jinhwan menjawabnya dengan, " _Oh. Okay!_ " dan terdengar Jinhwan tertawa, mungkin mentertawakan dirinya yang sempat merasa amat takut dan cemas kalau bunyi bel tadi merupakan awal dari sebuah bencana. _Well_ , prasangka buruk Jinhwan benar. Bunyi bel tersebut membawa Hanbin pada situasi seperti ini.

"Sekarang," pria itu berbicara lagi akhirnya, ia terlihat lebih santai dari sebelumnya namun tetap waspada, "kau harus ikut denganku."

" _Who the hell are you?!_ " Hanbin berbisik, ia mengerang ketika lagi-lagi didorong lebih keras ke dinding. Hanbin tidak sadar kalau ia sempat ingin menggerakkan tubuhnya. Disudutkan oleh seseorang seperti ini membuat tubuhnya pegal-pegal. _Gosh_ , _just end me already!_ "Tolong j-jangan sakiti temanku. Kalau kau ingin uang, rumahku tidak jauh—"

Pria itu tiba-tiba saja terkekeh, oh, suaranya sungguh mengerikan. Helaan napasnya menyentuh pangkal hidung Hanbin.

" _So you're_ Hanbin, _huh_?" ia menyeringai. "Masih mementingkan keselamatan orang lain, _sounds like what you'd do._ "

Hanbin membelalakkan matanya, menatap pria di hadapannya terkejut. Keringat dingin mulai hadir, kepalanya terasa berat, semua ini memusingkan.

Pria tersebut tahu nama Hanbin. Oh.

 _OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD._

" _What._ " Hanbin bahkan tidak terdengar penasaran. Ia hanya terdengar sungguh terkejut bahwa ternyata hal seperti ini akan terjadi padanya. Seseorang telah mengintainya dan akan mengakhiri hidupnya? Apa Hanbin akan diculik? Dijadikan sandera? Mungkin ia akan disimpan di ruang bawah tanah dengan ditemani satu cahaya lampu murahan yang amat dekat dengan wajahnya, kemudian pria itu mungkin akan menghubungi kedua orang tuanya dan meminta tebusan—

"Aku tidak akan menculikmu." Katanya seolah membaca pikiran Hanbin. "Aku juga tidak akan membunuhmu dan menjual organ tubuhmu." Ia tertawa sebentar, kemudian terdiam.

Sungguh. Menyeramkan. Pria tersebut baru saja ... benar-benar membaca pikiran Hanbin?

 _Apa aku diculik oleh seseorang dengan indera keenam_?

Kali ini tiba-tiba saja Hanbin ditarik oleh pria tersebut. Ia memaksa Hanbin untuk berjalan, satu tangan mengunci kedua tangan Hanbin, satunya lagi membekap mulut Hanbin. Hanbin dibuat berjalan terlebih dahulu darinya.

Mungkin dalam fiksi sungguh mudah untuk seseorang yang dibekap mulutnya melepaskan diri dengan menggigit jemari yang menutup mulutnya rapat, menggeliat, dan pergi. Tapi nyatanya tidak semudah itu. Derasnya hujan, jemari yang menekan bibirnya, dan cengkraman tangan yang erat membuat Hanbin sulit untuk melakukan sesuatu demi menyelamatkan dirinya. Kedua kakinya terasa lemas.

 _Everything is easier said than done, anyway_.

Karena aksi yang dipaksa ini, Hanbin sesekali mengerang kesakitan. Cengkraman tangan pria itu amat menyakitkan.

Mereka berjalan selama beberapa menit, dan Hanbin menemukan dirinya berada di dalam sebuah mobil, tubuhnya diikat tidak terlalu erat, _sweatshirt_ melingkar dari mulut hingga punggung kepalanya. Aromanya seperti pria asing nan menyeramkan itu.

Teriakannya takkan terdengar oleh siapa pun di luar. _Great_. Hujan deras membuat kaca mobilnya sulit untuk dilihat dari luar. _Okay, cool_.

 _Rest in peace, Kim Hanbin, tolong putar lagu Drake – Hotline Bling pada pemakamannya nanti. Jangan lupa kuburkan dirinya bersama Nintendo 3Ds miliknya, agar ia tidak merasa bosan di alam kubur kelak—_

 _"_ Selama kau bersamaku, kau tidak akan mati. _"_ Akhirnya pria tersebut bersuara lagi. Ia terlihat amat tenang sekarang. Karena situasi tenang begini, akhirnya Hanbin dapat fokus pada fitur wajah pria di sampingnya yang kini sedang mengemudi.

Hanbin seharusnya masih merasa panik, mungkin seharusnya ia memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk lari, meminta bantuan, atau melawan pria di sampingnya ini yang sebenarnya sungguh mustahil bila dilihat dari perawakan besarnya. Sehingga satu-satunya hal yang ada di pikiran Hanbin sekarang adalah _'Damn, this guy is so boyfriend-material, totally would bang'_ kemudian ia segera merasa bersalah karena pada detik-detik terakhir hidupnya, hal yang dipikirkannya lagi-lagi pria berwajah tampan— _wait_ , apakah dia baru saja mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan mengakhiri hidup Hanbin? Hanbin tidak terlalu menangkap apa yang dikatakan pria itu.

 _Apa aku akan dijadikan seorang ..._ (Hanbin menelan ludahnya, bayangan mengerikan berputar terus di angannya) _sex slave—Aaaaaaaa! Hashtag Fifty Shades of a Mysterious Guy._

"Kau boleh memanggilku 'Bobby'." Kata pria itu lagi, dan Hanbin berusaha untuk tidak tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri karena menahan tawa.

 _Bobby—pffftt_. Rupa wajahnya kurang cocok untuk dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Bobby'. Tapi terserah. Orang tampan bebas melakukan apa pun sesukanya. Tapi terkecuali menculik seseorang pada malam hari begini dan mengikatnya di mobil.

"Maaf aku harus melakukan ini, karena aku tahu kau akan melarikan diri dan tidak sempat mendengar apa yang akan aku katakan padamu kalau aku terlalu santai denganmu." Mereka berhenti di lampu merah. Hanbin berharap ada seseorang di samping mereka yang dapat melihat bagaimana Hanbin saat ini disekap di dalam mobil. "Aku ingin menolongmu untuk ... menghindari hal-hal yang tidak kauinginkan."

Hanbin mengernyitkan keningnya, ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi 'apa maksudmu?' tetapi tidak dapat didengar jelas oleh 'Bobby' ini.

Namun Bobby sepertinya mengerti karena ia menjawabnya dengan, "Anggap saja, uhm, aku mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi pada kehidupanmu? Dan aku membantumu untuk menghidari hal-hal itu." Bobby diam sejenak, ia menoleh sekilas pada Hanbin. "Bukan, ini bukan indera keenam. Aku orang biasa. Orang biasa ... dari ... dimensi lain."

 _What the—pfffttt, HAHAHAHAHA._

 _This Bobby dude is not all right_.

Melihat Hanbin sibuk sendiri tertawa dengan napas memburu karena hidung dan mulutnya terhalang oleh _sweatshirt_ Bobby, Bobby mengernyitkan keningnya, ia menyeringai.

"Aku tahu kau akan bereaksi seperti ini, makanya aku membawamu paksa."

Kemudian mereka masih tertawa bersama. Aneh. Rasa takut Hanbin sedikit hilang. Idiot ini yang akan mengakhiri hidup Hanbin? Siapa yang mengira bahwa Hanbin akan dapat tertawa bersama dengan seorang penculik dalam perjalanan menuju ajalnya?

 _Oh, God. I'm gonna die a virgin._

"Yang kauanggap temanmu itu—Jinhwan, malam ini seharusnya ia membunuhmu. Dia dan kekasihnya—Junhoe, alias kakakmu, ingin mengakhiri hidupmu."

Kali ini Hanbin melenguh terkejut benar-benar terkejut hingga ia tersedak pada ludahnya sendiri. Ia terbatuk hebat, dan Bobby hanya sesekali menepuk punggungnya untuk menenangkan. Setelah tenang sedikit, Hanbin menggeleng kepalanya, bahasa tubuh untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Bobby.

 _What's wrong with this Bobby dude?! Dia tidak mengetahui apa pun tentang aku, keluargaku, dan temanku! Dan sekarang dia berbicara yang tidak-tidak tentang mereka?! Orang ini benar-benar gila!_

Oh, tunggu dulu. Bobby juga mengetahui nama kakak Hanbin ... _what ...?_

Hanbin menggeser tubuhnya agar dapat menyudutkan diri dan menjauh dari Bobby. Ia panik lagi, tetapi di saat yang sama pasrah juga.

" _I'm telling you the truth_." Bobby mulai berujar lagi. "Maaf untuk menghancurkan hidupmu? Entah apa aku bisa disebut penghancur hidupmu setelah aku memberitahu dirimu kalau kau itu ... tidak nyata."

Jeda.

"Kau hanya karakter dalam sebuah karya fiksi favoritku, Hanbin." Katanya. "Dan aku akan mengubah kisah hidupmu."

.

.

.

tbc [unedited, sorry]


End file.
